This invention relates to portable trays or boxes used to temporarily store tools and/or parts when engaging in, for example, automobile repair projects. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable tray tool and/or parts retaining tray which may be detachably secured to a metallic surface at a location convenient for the user. In particular, this device is unusually helpful when it is desirable to have a storage tray at the point of repair.
Various items are employed by those who repair or maintain automobiles. Whether a mechanic or other person is working on the automobile from above the engine compartment or from beneath its frame, tools are a general necessity. Unfortunately, keeping track of and temporarily storing these tools often becomes a task in itself for the individual dealing with the repair or maintenance project. One may place, for example, an Allen wrench or other tool at a place within the engine compartment which, while convenient for placement purposes is difficult to see. Minutes later when the user requires use of the tool, he or she invariably has forgotten where the tool was placed, and may end up extensively searching the engine compartment before relocating the tool.
Further, many parts one encounters when repairing or maintaining an automobile are of small size. These include fasteners such as screws, nuts, bolts, and the like. A dropped part of this type may be forever lost, damaged, or at the least, difficult to relocate.
In order to remedy the above noted problems, the mechanic or other person who repairs or maintains automobiles may wish to use a portable tray or similar device to temporarily store tools, or components while working on the automobile. Certain disadvantages are inherent in such use, however. For example, one working above the engine compartment may find that no convenient place exists in the compartment where the tray may be placed, with surfaces available within the engine compartment being either to small, not level, or otherwise inconveniently located. Tools or parts placed in a precariously placed tray may tend to spill out of the tray or cause the tray to shift. One working beneath the frame would invariably be in the position of necessarily placing the tray on the floor. Using the tray in such a way may well create problems due to the probability that its placement will be, by necessity, inconvenient at best.
At least one further problem may be encountered if using a conventional tool/parts tray. Because conventional trays are normally flat, with walls being at a 90 degree angle from the floor, small parts or tools may tend to gravitate to the corners or sides of the tray. This in turn may make it quite inconvenient for the user to retrieve items placed in the tray without lifting and turning over the tray, an act which may cause spilled tools or parts to be lost and/or damaged.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable tool receiving and/or storage tray capable of being easily, securely, and releasably placed in a location convenient for the worker. Further, such a storage tray should be capable of being positioned or retained at such an angle that the tray is both flat and secure. Finally, the tray should be designed in such a way that items placed therein ar easily retrieved, i.e. do not gravitate toward the edges of the tray.